


You know, this people.

by PachiinsoNao



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abortion, Afrofeminism, Agender Peter Parker, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Deaf Clint Barton, Depression, Feminism, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racism, Sexism, They are a lot of tags, Trans Clint Barton, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Wanda Maximoff, Transphobia, Unhealthy Relationships, burn-out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PachiinsoNao/pseuds/PachiinsoNao
Summary: 195 prompts - 195 chapters of the same story.(POV: Natasha Roumanoff, Wanda Maximoff, Shuri, Tony Stark, Loki, Clint Barton, Peter Maximoff, Peter Parker and Wade Wilson.)Here, it's just the life of a few people, that life to decide to not spare.-> Clint Barton is a trans and deaf man who tries to find work. One day, he meets Pietro Maximoff, a shinning man he falls in love with.-> Natasha divorces Steve. She goes to town and falls on Shuri, an Afro-feminist who date Wanda Maximoff, a transgender soothsayer women suffering from SED.-> Tony Stark has just broke up with Pepper and is trying to recover from his burntout and juggling with depression and alcoholism. On Rhodes' advice, he joins an FB depressive group where he meets Loki, a young genderfluid.-> Wade Wilson is an soldier horribly mutilated and suffering from serious post-traumatic stress and schizophrenia. One day, he meets Peter Parker, a young agenre harassed by his classmates.As you can see, it will be fun \o/





	You know, this people.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy *-* It's been a while since I prepared that. Basically, I took a post tumblr with 195 prompts and with each prompt, I imagined a story. I mean, each chapter is equal to a prompt and each prompt is embedded in the same story.
> 
> Also, I really need a beta to correct all of my mistake. You can join me here : shadwattpad @ gmail . com (without espace, uh)
> 
> So, here we go!
> 
> Prompt from rfaimagoning on tumblr
> 
> Chapter 1 : I'm pregnant.
> 
> TW : Mention of ABORTION.

Once again, Natasha woke up first. It was like that since she was a kid: she was waking up with the song of fowl. The most amusing thing about this story is that a fowl had just been singing.

Once again, she stood up, taking care to not wake Steve, her husband. She would like stayed in bed, to enjoy the warm blanket and fluffy pillows, but she had things to do.

Once again, she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She had never been a big cook, but since she was living with Steve, she had no choice but to make food herself.

Once again she was nauseated. It had been two weeks since she felt irritable, nervous and nauseated and had a sore chest. She had even vomited once. The young red-haired woman had not yet gone to the doctor's office. Steve didn't want to spend money unnecessarily and had to constrain herself.

Even more worrying, it's been over a week since she should have had her period. She was not the type of woman who was late and she was following her menstrual cycle on a daily basis.

Yes, you can see. But she did not want to see it. She didn't want a child, at least not right away, compared to her husband.

Steve Rogers, a tall blond young man, was the archetypal American who would have voted Trump. But since we were in France, he was the archetype of the daddy's son who had always lived in a village where people were more closed-minded than a nut shell.

His vision of the family was unique: a man, a woman, and full of child.

He had the wife, but not the children.

The idea of being a mother had never seduced Natasha. Maybe one day she would like to become one but now, it was the last thing she wanted. The young woman had always been docile with her husband: the bac* obtained, Steve had asked her in wedding and she had accepted, closing the possibility to study that she would have wanted to make at the same time.

Did she regret it? She didn't have the words to say "yes". Did she say it? She smiled, kissed her husband and cut his carrots feeling his eyes and throat tingling.

She was docile then, but she had always stood up to him when he came to talk about children. She didn't want it and it's all.

This life was the one she abhorred the most. But now she only had Steve. So, she was getting used to it. Steve had become, against his will, the pillar of his existence.

She complied with all the sexist, racist, homophobic, etc. reflections that Steve and his friends said at all of days. She complied with her role as a housewife, she complied with the non-respect of his "no" by Steve. Anyway, in this village, she was the only one to find that something was wrong. She had not even kept in touch with her high school friends to lighten her mind by talking to them.

With a huge sigh, she made the coffee while waiting for the toaster to spit the toast. Today, she decided to take a step forward. Taking her courage with both hands, she had been buying a pregnancy test the day before.

She put everything that was needed at the first meal of the day on the table and then went to the bathroom.

With trembling hands, the blower runs, she unpacked and took the pregnancy test in her hands.

A few minutes later, after the longest five minutes of her life, she had tears in her eyes. It was positive. Steve was going to be happy but she didn't want this child. She knew she wasn't ready to have any, that she didn't feel like educating a child, and that... She didn't want Steve to be the father of her child either.

Natasha ran her hands through her beautiful red hair as she let tears slowly run down her cheeks. What to do? If she gave him birth, he would receive the education and love of a mother who didn't want him and a father who wanted only to make a perfect copy of himself.

She could abort.

She knew that one of the women in the village had been aborted in the hospital nearby. But Steve will never let her. He was against abortion and for him it was a murder.

She remained against the wall of toillettes, to sob. She couldn't call her friends, simply because she didn't have one. And she didn't have any parents either. She looked up as she heard someone knock on the door.

-Go Nat'! I have to go pee!

If she was silent, she could always abort in secret. It was what she was repeating while her mouth and her vocal cords slowly emitted the following words:

-I am pregnant.

Her statement was followed by a long silence before Steve exclaimed:

-But... it's wonderful !

Natasha held back a sob. No, it was not wonderful. It was anything but wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> *result of 4 years university program at USA ; result of A-Levels in Great Britain.
> 
> Thanks for reading my work :)


End file.
